n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Powierzona miłość (tom)
Powierzona miłość (託された想い!!, Takusareta Omoi!!) jest 31. tomem mangi Naruto Rozdział 272 "Chiyo kontra Sasori" (チヨバアVSサソリ…!!, Chiyo-Baa Bāsasu Sasori…!!) left|thumb|159px|Sasori używa Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen. Sakura chwyta Sasoriego, zanim dotrze do Chiyo i przyciąga go do siebie. Uderza go, a on się rozpada, ale będąc marionetką, potrafi się złożyć. Widząc, że nie będzie łatwo go pokonać, Chiyo bierze rękę lalek, by zastąpić tę, którą straciła, i wydobywa kolekcję Chikamatsu. Sasori jest pod wrażeniem jej zdolności do kontrolowania jednej lalki za pomocą każdego z jej palców, ale pokazuje, w jaki sposób jego lalkowe ciało pozwala mu kontrolować sto lalek. Rozczarowany, że walka trwa tak długo, Sasori przygotowuje się do ukończenia Chiyo i Sakury. Rozdział 273 "Ostatnia bitwa" (ラストバトル!!, Rasuto Batoru!!) right|thumb|159px|Sasori przygotowuje się do zabicia Chiyo. Embora as dez marionetes de Chiyo sejam individualmente mais fortes do que as centenas de Sasori, elas são dominadas pelo seu grande número. Sakura protege Chiyo de qualquer marionete que fique muito perto. Sabendo que isto não pode continuar para sempre, Sakura ataca Sasori diretamente, atingindo-o com um selo de supressão de chakra. Embora a batalha pareça estar ganha, como o corpo de Sasori não é capaz de se mover ou controlar as marionetes, outro Sasori aparece atrás de Chiyo. Ele tenta matar Chiyo mas Sakura se usa como um escudo. Rozdział 274 "Niespełnione marzenie" (叶わぬ夢, Kanawanu Yume) left|thumb|159px|Sasori został przebity przez marionetki matkę i ojca. Apesar de ter sido atingida por uma lâmina venenosa, Sakura consegue segurar a espada para impedir que Sasori escape. Ela diz para Chiyo usar o último antídoto, como Chiyo foi atingida mais cedo, mas Chiyo a ignora e injeta o antídoto em Sakura. Chiyo caí e Sasori, se desconectando da espada, se move para acabar com ela. Chiyo usa as marionetes Mãe e Pai para esfaqueá-lo através de seu núcleo, a única parte da sua humanidade que ele manteve quando se transformou em uma marionete, para permitir que ele pudesse usar chakra. Chiyo começa a curar Sakura, mas Sasori observa que o ferimento é muito grave. Chiyo responde que ela não está curando Sakura, mas transferindo sua vida para Sakura com uma técnica que ela criou para dar vida as marionetes Mãe e Pai de Sasori, algo que não será mais necessário. Rozdział 275 "Nagroda" (褒美…!!, Hōbi…!!) right|thumb|159px|Sasori umiera w objęciach swoich "rodziców". Embora ela esteja usando uma técnica de transferência de vida, uma vez que Sakura não está morta, Chiyo não morre, revivendo ela. Sasori fica desapontado por não ter sido capaz de matar ninguém e lamenta que ele agora está morrendo porque não pôde se converter completamente em uma marionete. Como sua vida está chegando perto do fim, ele faz algo "sem sentido": como uma recompensa para Sakura por sobreviver, Sasori diz a ela que ele têm um espião entre os servos de Orochimaru e que eles planejavam se encontrar dentro de dez dias na Ponte Tenchi. Ele morre nos braços de suas marionetes Mãe e Pai e Chiyo especula sobre Sasori não ser capaz de evitar o seu último ataque. Ela entra em colapso, ainda envenenada, mas recusa a oferta de Sakura em levá-la de volta para Sunagakure, afirmando que ela ainda têm algo para fazer. Enquanto isso, Naruto e Kakashi ainda estão seguindo Deidara. Depois de preparar o seu Mangekyō Sharingan, Kakashi diz para Naruto começar. Rozdział 276 "Nowy Sharingan" (新しい写輪眼!!, Atarashii Sharingan!!) left|thumb|159px|Deidara zaczyna być wciągany do innego wymiaru. Apesar do Mangekyō Sharingan de Kakashi, Naruto se oferece para acabar com Deidara se Kakashi não conseguir. Kakashi concorda que isso possa ser necessário. Ele usa o Kamui para tentar enviar Deidara para outra dimensão, mas o seu objetivo continua a se desviar e Kakashi consegue apenas atingir o braço de Deidara. Isto, pelo menos, cria uma oportunidade para Naruto destruir o pássaro em que Deidara está voando. Naruto recupera o corpo de Gaara e Deidara tenta fugir a pé, mas é atacado por outro Naruto. Rozdział 277 "Ostateczne dzieło sztuki" (究極の芸術!!, Kyūkyoku no Geijutsu!!) right|thumb|159px|Deidara przygotowuje się do wybuchu. Naruto e seus clones das sombras cercam e socam Deidara, apenas para descobrir que eles estão atacando um Clone de Argila. Frustrado, Naruto começa a desenvolver um manto de chakra, o qual Kakashi suprime com um selo dado a ele por Jiraiya no caso de isso acontecer. Chiyo e Sakura se juntam com eles, revelando a Deidara que Sasori foi derrotado. Chateado, Deidara tenta escapar, mas é interrompido pelo Time Guy, como eles finalmente derrotaram as suas cópias exatas. Encurralado, Deidara consome um pouco de argila e começa a explodir. Rozdział 278 "Śmierć Gaary" (我愛羅の死, Gaara no Shi) left|thumb|159px|Chiyo wskrzesza Gaarę. Enquanto o Time 7 e Time Guy tentam fugir. Kakashi, sabendo que eles não podem sair do raio da explosão à tempo, usa o Kamui em Deidara para enviar a explosão para outra dimensão. Kakashi, exausto pelo uso contínuo do Mangekyō Sharingan, entra em colapso depois. As duas equipes vão para um campo onde Sakura tenta reviver Gaara, mas como ele já morreu então não há nada que ela possa fazer. Naruto começa a chorar e dá uma bronca em Chiyo por selar o Shukaku dentro de Gaara, em primeiro lugar, portanto, causando a sua morte após sentenciá-lo a uma vida de solidão. Sabendo que ele está certo, Chiyo começa a usar sua técnica de transferência de vida em Gaara. Rozdział 279 "Niezwykły dar" (不思議な力…!!, Fushigina Chikara…!!) right|thumb|159px|Gaara budzi się mając u boku Naruto. Chiyo não tem chakra o suficiente para completar a sua técnica Reencarnação da Própria Vida, com ela correndo o risco de morrer por nada. Ansioso para ajudar Gaara e ignorando o que ele significa para Chiyo, Naruto se oferece para ajudá-la a trazê-lo de volta. Ficando feliz em ver que Naruto, um ninja de Konoha, está tão disposto a ajudar Gaara, um ninja de Suna, Chiyo aceita. Quando a transferência se aproxima da conclusão, ela incentiva Naruto para continuar formando laços de amizade com aldeias rivais, diferente da época dela. Ela também diz para Sakura não arriscar sua vida por uma mulher velha novamente no futuro. Gaara acorda e se encontra rodeado por todos os ninjas de Sunagakure que passaram a se preocupar com ele. Rozdział 280 "Powierzona miłość" (託された想い!!, Takusareta Omoi!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto i Gaara dziękują Chiyo. Os ninjas de Sunagakure comemoram o renascimento de Gaara. Temari e Kankurō agradecem Naruto por salvar seu irmão, mas ele diz que eles deveriam agradecer Chiyo em vez disso; quando ela "acordar". Eles, então, o corrigem explicando que Chiyo deu sua vida para ressuscitar Gaara. Naruto reflete sobre suas palavras finais e percebe que Chiyo, assim como o Terceiro Hokage, se sacrificou para proteger a próxima geração. Todos os presentes tem um momento de silêncio para ela. Em outro lugar, Deidara, tendo escapado de Kakashi e dos outros, vai à procura de seu braço decepado com seu anel da Akatsuki. Zetsu e Tobi também procuram pelo anel de Sasori, o qual Tobi pega para que ele possa se juntar a Akatsuki. Tobi então começa a brincar com o anel, antes de ele acidentalmente deslizar através de sua mão. Cytat Na drugiej stronie okładki Walka na śmierć i życie dobiega do końca! Chiyo i Sakurę atakuje Sasori, którego ciało okazuje się być mechaniczne, a cały pojedynek kończy się w dość nieoczekiwany sposób! Czy nowy Sharingan Kakashiego wytarczy, by pokonać Deidarę?! Kategoria:Tomy